The present invention relates to delivering a filtered search result to a user, and more specifically, delivering a filtered search result to a user associated with members of the user's augmented social group.
Search engines allow users to input search queries based on keywords. The search engine searches online resources that match the keywords in the search query. The search results are delivered to the user as a listing of results. The results generally include a list of items. Often, the titles of the item, a link to the item's online location, and a short description showing the item's relevance to the keywords are displayed with the items. Some search engines select items to be included in the list based on the item's content and metadata tags. A hyperlink markup language (HTML) title tag of the items can be used as the title of the items in the list while the description tag is used for the short description.